Fragile
by Ashira
Summary: Time continues, as does the Labyrinth and all those within it. New chapters are woven, new characters are added. Yet though time goes, memories do not...
1. Chapter 1

Um... hello. Three years after my last update, I've been inspired to finally finish this story. First though, I do need to update and rework the current chapters a bit, which is what you will find here currently. There are a few things I want to streamline, some stylistic and format things I've decided to change... seven years since beginning a story can do that, I suppose. :)

I do plan on trying to hopefully update at least once a week, it is my goal at the moment. However, I've also been working on another fic (which is partly the reason I was drawn back to this one) based on the _Twilight_ series, and I want to attempt to keep that going as well. Crossing over too much between the two could end up with strange results. Vampire Jareths, maybe. (Hm...)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Labyrinth_, though I retain the right to act as though I do. I've contated Henson Productions and Lucasfilm Inc, but oddly enough, they're not returning my calls.

Fragile  
Chapter 1  
_  
_

He stood at the casement in the sanctum, a perfect study of contemplation and reflection. Eyes drifted over the view that had existed outside his window for millennia as dawn's light crept its way across the landscape. Gold spilled into each corner and crevice, dispelling and battling all shadows briefly before giving up its hold with a small sigh, the shadows settling back into their sleeping places contentedly.

His hand distractedly toyed with a crystalline sphere, glimmers highlighting his features as the perfect orb caught and refracted the young light of the morning. His senses were prickly and irritable, his whole being on edge. He glanced down at the crystal, now at rest in his hand. He grimaced at the memory it reflected.

_"You have no power over me."_

All this time later and still those words echoed. He sighed heavily, idly wondering what had brought the memory of Sarah bubbling to surface. He had long since commenced regretting their story and longing for her return -- her companionship, her friendship, her trust, her compassion, her regard, her love. He had been intrigued by her strong instincts in his realm and her refusal to accept what was; her resolve to defeat him had amused him to some degree.

And he knew, had known, that she was not strong enough to be his match, not at her tender age. She had seen the quest only as a challenge and was determined to play the story through, from choosing the path less traveled to escaping the ball before the last chime of 12 o'clock, all with the purpose of reaching her happy ending. It was all she thought should be in a fairy tale, right down to his role as the cruel sorcerer, the proud king, the evil genie: the villain to be bested. His actions were written off as mere tricks, as true to character.

Yet in all his pride he was convinced she would somehow see past the glamour. He had allowed her to successfully complete the maze, to confront him before her time was spent, sure he would be able to break the spell she herself was weaving. But she refused to break character, refused to step outside the story, and it was the story that freed her in the end. She fell back to recite those lines she knew so well, believing they were her key, and such they became.

And how he hated to be wrong. In truth, when she faltered, he himself gave her the words to cue the denouement:

_"You have no power over me."_

Jareth made a play at a yawn. He knew no one was watching, but it seemed appropriate. He had no particular attachment to the mortal Sarah Williams. She had been pretty enough to please his vanity, but she had still been a child, too young to entice with further promises. Even after completing the rite of passage that was the Labyrinth, she was not ready, unwilling to relinquish all that was childish. And while he more than had the time to be a teacher, he had not the patience. So he had given her her victory. There would have been no other logical conclusion to the story.

His usual smirk tugged at his mouth at that apparent anomaly in the chaotic order of his realm. It made perfect sense. He closed his fingers tightly around the crystal and it dissipated, leaving his hand closed in a fist. He turned his back to the window with a shrug and walked to his desk, littered with various documents and scrolls, all needing some degree of attention in his role as Goblin King. Sarah was quickly forgotten as he began to sift through the parchments.

His housekeeper brought in a tray for breakfast on the hour, which he acknowledged with a slight grunt. He was elbow deep in petitions, the majority of which were from goblins and thus were not entirely legible nor sensical. He knew, however, he needed to address them -- no matter how ridiculous they may seem -- or risk great offense to his subjects.

Some time later, when his plate had been cleaned and he was reading over correspondence with neighboring kingdoms and contemplating invitations to Court events, a low resonant humming began to reverberate through the air. He lifted his head from the documents and gazed at nothing in particular while listening, deep in thought.

So that's what he had been sensing; the air of the realm practically crackled with expectancy. He did not realize how he had missed hearing that song, the sustained echo of a chimed bell. The intensity grew and the tones of the chime began to layer. It was a crystal, calling for his attention.

His thoughts wandered briefly back to Sarah once more. She had been the last to summon his goblins, the last to challenge him and face the Labyrinth. "It has been some time." He looked deep into another conjured sphere, using it to scry the visions from the crystal itself until he was absorbed into it. He now stood at the calling crystal itself among his goblins in the receiving hall of the castle. The crystal's appearance was rather one of a curved iridescent mirror of which the borders were nearly imperceptible, save for a slight shimmer reminiscent of a bubble's surface, floating calmly, reflecting images from the mortal realm.

"Silence!" The goblins had needed no such command, however, as they, too, were watching the events unfolding in the crystal intently, waiting for his word.

Or rather, _The_ Words.


	2. Chapter 2

Fragile  
Chapter 2

"Do you know this book, Mar?"

"What?" Mara looked up from the magazine article she was reading to see Andy holding up a book. "Was this the book you got from the library today?" Mara took the book and flipped through it quickly, then looked at the title. "_Outside Over There_. Oh, Maurice Sendak. He wrote a few other things I really like.. _Really Rosie_... and you've read _Where the Wild Things Are_, right?"

"Yeah, that's why I got this one, I really liked that book. This one is weird though. Some girl has to go rescue her baby sister from goblins that take her away. I dunno, it's okay, but I don't like it as much."

"Goblins, hm? Sounds like a play I read once. Different author though; it wasn't really all that great. A little predictable and waaaaay overdramatic. The heroine wished away a little brother, I think, but learns from her mistake and must confront the evil Goblin King to rescue the baby. I think I can even remember some of the lines... well, when wishes the kid away, let's see. She had been given this ability if she ever wished it... umm... 'Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be...'" She looked at her cousin and laughed. "Okay, okay, sorry, getting carried away."

A loud snort came from the girl sitting at the computer. "Goblins... okay, whatever."

"Yes, Cassie, do you have something to say?" Mara rolled her eyes for Andy's benefit, and he laughed.

Cassie turned the chair around and glared at the two of them. "It's just silly. Besides, why would only that one girl get special powers? Some story."

"I don't know, Cassie, that's just how those plays and stories are."

"Well, in this one, it's just a regular girl, really. Nothing all that special."

"No prophecies or special powers or abilities?" Mara smiled and looked over Andy's shoulders as he flipped through the pages of the book to double check.

"I don't think it says anything like that."

"Well, there you go, Cass! There's hope for you yet! However, I don't think your mother would quite forgive me if you went wishing Andy away. Anyway," she turned back to the younger of the two, "you have to write a book report on this or something?"

"Yeah, the teacher likes us to write up what we thought, I guess. But I don't know what to write. I didn't really like this story so much."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that. Maybe you can use that. Compare it to the other book, talk about what you liked in _Where the Wild Things Are_, and what you didn't like about this book; but you can also maybe talk about a few things that are kinda the same. They both go on a sort of adventure, right?"

"I guess. Well, it's not due until next week, our next library day, so I can think about it some more. Thanks, Mar."

"'Thanks, Mar.'" Cassie mimicked Andy unkindly as he ran back to his room.

"Cool it, Cass. What's up?"

"Nothiiiiing." She turned back around to the computer and clicked at the keys again.

"So you're not one to believe in goblins?"

"Mara. You're weird."

"I know." Mara laughed. "'Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered... I have made my way here, beyond the Goblin City...'"

-----------

The Goblin King winced on his throne. Curse that foul play, and damn the unconscious mortal memory. The author had been a child wished away when he was just a baby nearly a century ago.

-----------

Cassie threw a crumpled piece of paper at Mara, who ducked and started laughing harder. "Come on, Cass, what's up? Why so fussy about the goblin talk?"

"It's just no fair that those things only happen in stories. Why don't I get a wish? Why don't those things ever happen to just regular people? It's always someone living in some faraway place, in some long ago time when people believed in all that weird stuff like fairies and goblins and elves and whatever."

"Well, maybe that's the problem right there, Cass. You just said you don't believe in any of it. So why should the fairies or elves or the 'Goblin King' himself grant you a wish, if you don't even believe they exist to make a wish of them in the first place?"

Cassie looked confused for a moment, before shaking her head. "Whatever. If people still got wishes like that, then we'd all believe in that stuff."

"Or maybe we have to believe in it first before we can get the wishes. It's no different really than church and stuff. You have to have faith in it and whatnot."

"Except that stuff is _true_, Mara, Everyone knows that. The Bible stuff really happened, the Bible itself even says so."

Mara tried hard to suppress a grin. "Well, okay then. Maybe these other things have the same sort of rules. You have to believe in it for it to be true."

"Except the Bible was true, whether you believe in it or not!"

"Okay then, well, maybe these stories about the Goblin King and the goblins are too, or stories you hear about fairies and pixies and elves. They're true, and always have been, just no one believes in it anymore. I don't know, Cass. Who really ever will know?"

"Do you believe in it?"

"I don't know. It's always fascinating to think about though, other worlds and magic and quests and adventure. Of something being out there, whether it's God or fairies or whatever. It nice to think something else is out there at least. That there's always a possibility."

Cassie regarded her for a moment. "You're so weird, Mara."

Mara laughed. "Yes, so you keep saying. Come on, put your stuff away, go grab a movie or something to watch, ok?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Hmm, your mom's usually home by six, isn't she? Grandma wasn't too clear."

"Yeah, and Grandma usually stays for dinner."

"Ah... yeah, I can't really stay tonight, I have a test in my class tomorrow morning and want to get some last minute studying in. Though maybe I could stay if you wanted to help me study for my psych test now." Mara winked.

"Nooooo, thank you." Cassie gathered up her books and left the room, heading up the stairs to her bedroom. She was contemplating the things Mara had said. _If Mara doesn't know what to believe in, well, that meant there was sort of a chance these fairies and such could exist, right? Kind of. I mean, if someone doesn't absolutely believe in God and the Bible, maybe other things are out there..._

She browsed her bookshelf for a DVD to pick out and watch when she noticed some of her books were pulled out of place, and other had been put back in their place upside down. "Aaaaaaandyyyyy!!!!" she yelled, stomping out her door and down the hall to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aaaanndyyy!"

"What, Cassie?? Why are you yelling?" Andy was standing in his doorway.

"You took a book from my room!"

"Umm... so what if I did?"

"You didn't even ask!"

"Well, it's not like you would have said yes. Besides, I needed it." He walked over to his desk and picked up the copy of _Where the Wild Things Are._ "I wanted to re-read it so I could maybe do what Mara said for that report."

"You're always taking my stuff. You know you're not supposed to go in my room."

"Well, it's not like you care, you didn't even know what book I took until I told you."

"Now you're just being stupid and annoying. Give me back my book."

"No, I need it!"

"It's mine, Andy! Give it back!"

"It's not like you're going to read it, you're too old for it anyway!"

"Give it BACK!" She grabbed for it and began a tug-of-war for it with her younger brother, as they continued to shout and yell at each other.

Andy let go of his hold, causing Cassie to fall backward and land with a loud thud on the floor and hit the back of her head on the footboard of his bed. Andy laughed as he scrambled forward to grab the book Cassie had dropped.

Cassie rubbed the back of her head trying to fight back the tears that had sprung to her eyes. "Ouch, that hurt! You are such a brat... I am telling Mom when she gets home, you're going to be in so much trouble."

Andy made a face at his sister. "Maybe you shouldn't be so mean and selfish."

"Maybe YOU should ask first!"

"You would have just said no, and you know it, even though I need it for school!"

"You are so impossible! God, I hate you so much sometimes. This is why it's not fair that those stories never happen to regular people, because believe me, there would be a lot of times I wish the goblins would come and take _you_ away!" She snatched the book out of his hands and stormed out of his room, slamming his door and then her own.

-----------

The Goblin King shook his head slightly as the goblins all looked to him, clamoring to go. "Not yet," he said simply.

-----------

"What on earth is going on up here?" Mara came up the steps, rubbing at the side of her head. Andy was alternately pounding, pushing, and kicking at Mara's door while yelling at the top of his lungs. "Andy! Chill! I really doubt you'd like having to shell out your allowance to replace the door." She pulled him away from the door and knocked.

"You can't have the book, Andy! You stupid brat!"

"Cassie, open the damn door." Mara was practically growling. The door was yanked open wide, and Cassie's red tear-stained face made its appearance, mouth open and about to let loose a din that Mara just didn't feel she could handle right at this moment. "No. Don't even think about it. I'm getting a migraine again and cannot deal with more bickering and screaming and yelling right now."

"Then tell him to stay OUT of my room!" Cassie shrieked.

Mara dodged Cassie's flailing arm and sighed. She pressed the heel of her hand against her browbone, then chided Andy. "Ok, Andy. You don't like it when Cassie goes in your room, right?"

He mumbled an answer and kicked at the rug.

"So you need to respect her privacy too, okay?"

"Yeah... I know. I just wanted to re-read _Where the Wild Things Are_ so I could think about what you said for my book report, and I was already upstairs anyway. And I knew she'd just say no if I asked."

"I get it, it's just the principle of the thing. Now, Cassie," she turned back to the elder of the two of her cousins, "aren't you a bit old to be throwing these kinds of fits? You're fifteen, I believe you can handle a fight with an eight-year-old without screaming and hollering and bringing down the house."

Cassie glowered. "I have to fight the way he fights, or he doesn't understand."

Mara looked pointedly at Cassie. "It doesn't work that way, Cass, sorry. You are the older one here, you are the one responsible. If he's shouting and screaming, you keep your cool or walk away or something. And would it really be so terrible to let him use the book?"

"He went in my room, without asking! This is MY room!" As she said that, she caught a glimpse of Andy behind Mara, making faces at her."Arrrrrgh! I want those wishes, I mean it."

"Cass..."

"I do! I'd do anything to be able to make a wish and have him taken away. I'd never have to deal with him anymore. It sucks that that only happens in stories."

"Cassie!"

"So what am I supposed to say? Aren't there some magic words? 'Goblin King, Goblin King,' or whatever?"

"Cassie, you're going too far."

"Just think, if the goblins came and took _him_ away, I would never have to see him or listen to him or deal with him ever again! He'd be off in one of those mystical worlds and nowhere to be found on this planet!" She saw her little brother just staring at her, and that enraged her even more. "What, you think I don't mean it? Don't you get it? I hate that you're here, I hate you being around! So, yes I do! I wish the goblins would come and get you and take you away, I wish the Goblin King would turn you into a goblin and let me live in peace!"

"Cassie, the only one creating a ruckus is you, now shut your mouth!" Mara resisted the urge to slap Cassie across the face. "I've had enough!" Mara was screaming as well, despite the looming migraine having come out full force and making her head throb.

Cassie finally piped down, her cheeks still burning scarlet and still out of breath. Andy stuck out his tongue at her. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. With a sudden movement that caught Mara off guard, Cassie pushed Mara out her door. She look at her brother and said, quite calmly, "I wish the goblins would come and take you away." She slammed the door in their faces. "Right NOW!"


End file.
